天賦
Statistics are the numerical measurement of the Abilities of Heroes. All Heroes have the same statistics which are earned by levelling up by gaining Experience, as well as selecting Talents. Some Abilities can also grant temporary bonus statistics. Basic Attack Basic Attacks (also called AA - Auto Attack) are the attacks that the hero will perform after clicking Right Mouse Button on the target. Attack stats improve a Hero's Basic Attack and determines how strong it is. Some Assassin and Specialist Heroes benefit greatly from increases to their attack stats. * Attack damage - the amount of damage a Hero does when they attack an enemy with their Basic Attack. * Attack Range - the range at which a Hero can use their Basic Attack. * Attack speed - the speed at which a Hero can use their Basic Attack, in attacks per seconds. * Attack DPS - damage per second using Basic Attacks. Calculated as Attack Damage x Attack Speed. Ability Every Hero has their own diverse kit abilities. Ability stats improve a Hero's abilities and allow them to use them more effectively. Support, Specialist, and some Assassin Heroes benefit greatly from increases to their ability stats. * Resources - Most heroes have a resource that limits how frequently they can use abilities (in addition to individual cooldowns). A hero cannot use an ability without having the required amount of his or her resource. ** Mana - Mana is the most common resource heroes use to cast abilities. ** Mana regen - the rate at which a Hero regenerates Mana passively, in Mana per second. * Spell Power - the amount that a hero's Ability Damage is increased by, in percentage of the base damage. * Cooldown - time needed before the Ability can be used again. Defense Defense stats improve a Hero's ability to take damage. Warrior Heroes benefit greatly from increases to their defense stats. * Health - the maximum number of Hit Points a Hero has. * Health regen - the rate at which a Hero regenerates Hit Points passively, in Hit Points per second. * Healing - Healing is a game mechanic to restore a unit's health. ** Lifesteal - Lifesteal is a form of self-healing derived from damaging the enemy. * Shields - Shields are a bonus layer of defense a hero has on top of their Health. * Armor - Armor is a numerical representation of a given Hero's ability to mitigate damage. Each point of Armor is equal to a 1% reduction in damage. Utility Utility stats improve Heroes in all other ways. * Movement speed - the speed that a Hero moves at. Status Effects Status effect'''s are conditions that affect targets for a certain period of time. The effects are inflicted usually by an ability. Buff A '''Buff is a general term that refers to any positive effect with a duration. Effects that improve one's damage output, prevent damage, or increase movement speed are examples of buffs. The inverse is called a debuff. List of Buffs Debuff A Debuff is a general term that refers to any negative effect with a duration and/or an area of effect. Damage over time, reveal and crowd control effects, such as root and stun are all examples of debuffs. The inverse is called a buff. List of Debuffs Category:Statistics